


Traps For A Bunny

by nun_unnie



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Boypussy, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Park Jimin, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Stalking, Top Jeon Jungkook, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nun_unnie/pseuds/nun_unnie
Summary: "Jimin-ssi, why can't you understand," Jungkook growls, "that you're mine."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, I'm illiterate, this is from my phone, and I never really pay attention in LIT or ELA class, so you gotta deal with this.

In a dark, but luxurious room there stands a tall but well built silhouette. "Mr. Jeon, the files you wanted are here, may I come in?" A petite voice says.

"Come in Mr. Park," Jungkook says, "but please keep me in knock three times when you would like to come in so there won't be any mishaps in the future."

Park Jimin, a 21 year old, beautiful and smart, but clumsy and dense. "Will do, Mr. Jeon," Jimin smiles politely and places the files on Jubgkook's desk.

Just as Jimin turns around to leave a hand grabs his wrist, "Have you considered my offer?" Jimin takes a moment to comprehend what's going on and when he does he blushed profusely.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I have not yet had the time to think about it as I have many files and sorting I need to do," Jimin stutters.

"Jungkook," the latter says, "I told you to call me Jungkook." Jimin hesitantly nods his perfect shaped head and tries to pry Jungkook's hand away.

"Of course, Mr- I mean Jungkook," Jimin attempts to slip his hand away but Jungkook's grip just tightens even more.

Jungkook suddenly hugs Jimin's curvy and sharp waist. "Won't you at least have lunch with me?" he gruffly says.

"I'm sorry, Jungkook, but I already promised to eat with Taemin," Jimin meekly says.

Jungkook seems to stop breathing for a second as he stands so still he creeps Jimin out. Without another word, in a blink of an eye, Jimin heard a door slam shut.

"You make me so jealous," Jungkook says in a low voice with anger laced, "I sometimes wonder if it's on purpose,"

"I'm sorry, Jungkook-hyung, but I really do have to go as it's almost my lunch break," Jimin manages to say under the intense stare he's getting from his boss.

Jungkook only sighs and opens the door and mutters with sadness, "If you must, nae sarang,"

Jimin hurriedly leaves but before he steps out the door he bows a little to Jungkook. "See you later, Jungkook."

Jungkook only stares in the hallway at the retreating figure until it's nothing more than a small dot. He walks back in his office and throws the files in the trash. "Stupid," he mutters.

He pulls up his laptop and inserts a USB. Soon enough, he's looking right through a camera he's managed to put on Jimin's suit when he was hugging Jimin's waist.

Biting his lip, he makes sure to profile Lee Taemin. "Soon," licking his chapped lips, "soon, I'll be happy with him all I have to do is be patient now."

JIMINS POV

After my lunch with Taemin-hyung I go straight back to work. I'm not sure why, but I get a feeling that everything I'm doing is monitored. I only have two more files and I'm done for the day.

**Time Skip**

Getting off the bus, I walk through an alley. I turn around behind me. Do my shoes have this echo? Or is someone following me? I run home after I hear that those footsteps indeed weren't mine.

But, before I could even take the keys out blackness engulfs me and a familiar scent of wet grass and lime hits my nostrils. Jungkook.


	2. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like catching a fish, but then you have to let it go back into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im dying :)

JIMINS POV

 

I wake up and stretch. Sighing, I start folding the blankets. Until I realize this isn't what my blankets look like. "Ah, you're up," My eyes widen and the following night all comes back to me.

"Why am I here, Jungkook-hyung?" I stutter out. Although hyung makes me feel loved and all I won't ever feel comfortable with him.

I turn around and expect to see those doe eyes that always cage me. But, instead I see a rectangular smile. I scream. "Who are you?!"

The persons smile falters for a moment and then he's smiling even brighter. "Jimin-ah, you're so cute. Jungkook's right,"

I look behind him and see the door. Slowly, I say, "I'd like to go home, please." Then, I remember the clothes I was in the night before. I look down, and instead of seeing my work clothes I'm dressed in a silky white nightgown. It hugs me perfectly .. creepily.

"W-why am I in different clothes?" I began to tear up. Was I raped? No, I couldn't. I was saving myself for Taemin. I would never let anyone touch me.

The person rolls his eyes with a playful and teasing smile, "Jin-hyung did. Don't worry Jungkook didn't touch you at all," suddenly a clock I didn't notice before chimes, "well, it was nice meeting you, but my future super handsome cute husband Yoongi is waiting for me. Toodles!"

I only stand there with my mouth open door. Then, I turn around and search for my clothes ready to leave. Until, another knock is heard. "Please come down for breakfast." And the door jiggles.

I jump out of the window.


End file.
